


Quiet Self Destruction

by hopingforaword



Series: Poetry Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Infidelity, M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, Sad, and i am here to drag you down with me, i wrote a poem full of my feelings, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: He defines his life by things going wrong,things he did wrong,but this, this thingthis wrong thing,is the one thing he knowshe’s done right.





	

In the morning, 

he must return to his family.

The blushing virgin bride,

with the fuming red hair,

fire extinguished by the warmth

of his body pressed against hers in his bed.

The kids,

she dreamed of,

begged for,

his favorite mistakes.

 

Mistake and mistake and mistake.

He defines his life by things going wrong, 

things he did wrong,

but this, this thing

this wrong thing,

is the one thing he  _ knows _

he’s done right.

Lying with the man with the

sharp words

and soft hair

and gray eyes full of tears. 

The man with the extinguished bride

and the dreamed of mistakes

and the renown,

the man with the perfect life,

always comes back to the broken man,

the man who cries

whenever the other leaves,

whose wife left long ago,

whose son is a miniature copy

but won’t speak to him,

whose arms are more comfortable,

safer,

warmer,

than any other place on earth.

 

The broken man and the man with the perfect life

hold each other through the nights,

embrace each other,

bodies melting into one

as they were told to only do

with their wives,

wives they never loved.

The biggest action of love,

people called it,

shared with someone they never loved,

couldn’t love.

 

It’d be easier, they whisper to each other

between the alcohol and the sex,

if they’d never met each other,

or hadn’t hated each other back in school,

or if they loved their wives,

or if they weren’t so fascinated by

the male form,

each other,

quiet self-destruction.

 

The man with the perfect life,

will have to go back to

his children and wife,

and leave behind the warm arms

of a cold man who’s already crying

before the door clicks shut,

because the mistaken perfect man 

might never come back to him.

But the perfect mistaken man

can’t imagine not holding,

the ice cold man with the fiery arms,

the man he will never say he

loves.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at [hopingforaword.tumblr.com](hopingforaword.tumblr.com) or my Harry Potter side blog [hermionejeangranger.tumblr.com](hermionejeangranger.tumblr.com)  
> I'll read your prompts and ideas and screamings and probably write something based off of it  
> If you liked this fic, check out the other poems in my [ Poetry Fics series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/558955). They're not all the same fandom, but a lot of my poetry is similar. If you like poems, check 'em out.


End file.
